Talk:Ripa 'Moramee
The Covenant is at its Most Evil Graeme Devine and all Halo Wars franchising have claimed that the game features the Covenant at their most "evil" point. The new Arbiter seems to exemplify this. Zealot's comment: "But what if the Infection defiles the Relic?" Arbiter's response: "I care not for your little life! Open the Relic." He would rather risk his soldiers' lives (to the Flood!) than displease the Hierarchs (they might have him killed.) He also looks and sounds like quite a bloodthirsty alien savage (with emphesyma.) --Braidenvl 21:16, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I think they are trying to get across the idea that the Arbiter of Halo Wars is much more brutal the the Halo 2-Halo 3 Arbiter, and that his fighting style fits more in line with the normal thought of an Elite, looking only for honor and glory. D1134 02:40, 30 October 2008 (UTC) "The Infection" So, Harvest was home to a Flood containment facility. Hmm. I'm actually not offended; we've known that Harvest features large, hidden Forerunner structures, and Ensemble obviously wants to incorporate all four main factions. Note that the "Relic" and the surrounding area greatly resemble their counterparts in the announcement trailer. As a side note, Five Long Years and Field Trip to Harvest seem to indicate that, after Harvest was retaken, even more vicious fighting began. Apparently, the Flood was released after Harvest was retaken. --Braidenvl 21:16, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Just wondering, Fall of Reach along with First Strike never mentioned a Flood Outbreak in Harvest. So, how would Ensemble justify this?Little_Missy - 20:15, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :They justified quite a few previously uncanon idea. The number of Spartans concentrated on Harvest for one, and how the UNSC supposedly had no contact with Elites or Brutes until 2552 on Reach. Reclaimer simon r h 21:31, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::We know now that the UNSC will encounter the Flood. But nobody knows whether the forces that do so will live to tell of it. If they do, will they be believed by their superior officers? A xenocidal alien parasite hiding in ancient ruins wouldn't be the most believable idea. And if they ARE believed, who's to say its not just a top military secret? If the general population found out about the Flood, as well as the Covenant, I can imagine a great deal of "the end days are coming!" going on. It makes sense ONI would bury the information in beurocratic tape just to save trouble - it's not the first time it's happened. -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 22:25, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Dead on, 'Morhek! The ONI kept up the belief that humanity was on even footing with the Covenant even up to the 1st Battle of Earth. The artifact at CASTLE Base was a well-kept secret (not to mention the fact that the S-IIs never saw BR55s until they were holed up there.) So, if Ensemble finds a way to make the loss of knowledge about the Flood's existence believable - which will probably involve Joe Staten's supervision - I'm in. One problem, though: I've heard some speculation that the Zealot accompanying the new Arbiter was referring to the human presence rather than everyone's favorite parasite. I doubt this, but if it's true - what a cruel, sick tease, Ensemble! --Braidenvl 22:51, 6 October 2008 (UTC) By the way, at least two of the three Spartans at Harvest should technically survive, as by the time of the Battle of Reach, only three S-IIs were truly KIA. Sam bit it at Chi Ceti IV, I believe Dr. Halsey saw Randall die, and one more may or may not have yet been mentioned. This raises one question: how was their knowledge of the Flood treated? Let's not get to conjectural, and please, take it to the Flood, SPARTAN-II, or Halo Wars pages, as we're only ~70 percent sure the Flood will be in the game (though I hope for the best.) Furthermore, could the as-yet-not-officially-named-outside-of-the-announcement-trailer Spartan Group Omega be Gray Team in its earlier years? Hmm. --Braidenvl 23:02, 6 October 2008 (UTC) This could be one of the books technical lies,like making Elites seem to appear at the Battle of Reach for the first time,bunch of crap as we see ELITES in Halo Wars.So ya technically the Spartans may turn out to be the only survivors with maybe nothing more than some footage to give the UNSC of the Flood.So ya anything is possible.And for the height thing this arby is either really tall or that zeolot is really a grunt.Sith Venator 02:06, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Height This particular Arbiter appears to tower over the Zealot under his command. Perhaps his height should be changed from that which is listed. Perhaps >8'6"would be more appropriate. Elites taller than the average are not unknown, Xytan 'Jar Wattinree is known for being a giant of his kind. Then again, upon inspection of the position of the joints of his legs it may just be that he is standing on higher ground. A Monument to All Your Sins 21:44, 13 October 2008 (UTC) In the gallery of Halo Wars:limited edition, we can see the real height of this Arbiter in the Character information card. His height is 8'1"... I think this is a mistake -Jadeitor 10:53, 8 November 2008. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/3/3f/Vlcsnap-126257.png No way, he towers over these Honor Guards. And Regret in his throne. In Halo 2 when the Arbiter stood next too Truth in his throne he was a bit shorter. I'd put him @ 9-10 ft, maybe 11. Names and Info I lack the rights to edit the article, so all I can do is present information here. Firstly, isn't the term "unnamed Arbiter" somewhat redundant, since it's pretty much a given that any Arbiter is going to be unnamed while in service. If it's for the fact that no former title is known, unlike the current Arbiter being the Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice I can understand, but Arbiter (Halo Wars) would seem to be a more appropriate title. Secondly, there's some more info with the cards, as seen here (or rather, more preferentially, the original source as per external referencing). We know that he's 8'1", is 7 (I assume that this refers to the ammount of time spent as the Arbiter rather than his actual age) and that "the UNSC only has shadowy figures of the Arbiter". Apply as necessary.--Hawki 05:18, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I'm going to make a wild guess and say that his name has an appostruphe two e's and somewhat hard to pronounes on the first few tries Sith'ari 20050515 21:52, 21 December 2008 (UTC) In the Halo Wars info pane it says not many people know his given name is lesly, so it would be appropriate that his name is Lesly'ee. XxXEcho419 21:00, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Move to "Arbiter (Halo Wars)" Since there are plenty of Unnamed Arbitors, and since this one is from Halo Wars it would make more sense to put it like I put above, thus I'll be moving it to such. - I support renaming this article to Arbiter (Halo Wars). —Ko ermas rs 08:34, 8 February 2009 (UTC) -Plenty of arbiters that are unamed.Sith Venator 18:59, 8 February 2009 (UTC) - I think it should be renamed Shirley or Shirley'ee. By the way you spelt arbiter wrong. XxXEcho419 21:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) - Yes. There are dozens of other Arbiters. Two others we know of are the ones from the Taming of the Hunters and the Grunt Rebellion. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 21:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Shirley? There seems to be an edit war over this Arbiters name, some say it is Shirley some say it is unknown. Now where exactly does it say his name is Shirley?112 00:17, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I think I started it and its in the Halo Wars info scroll thing it said "Not many people know that The Arbiter's given name is Shirly". --XxXEcho419 02:04, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Actually I started it,I noticed it when I was at the Halo Wars demo Main menu where it gives you tips.Sith Venator 02:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Come ON guys! It's an Easter Egg. An Easter Egg in the demo as a matter of fact. The demo also (more or less) says, "The Brute Commander loves thorn beast, but it better be extra rare!" Ensemble wouldn't do this to us; Bungie wouldn't allow them to, anyway. After my initial shock passed, I went to Bungie.org where everyone agreed that it is, indeed, an Easter Egg; the forumers also complained about the Spartans' shields and AIs, which, IMO, are multiplayer/skirmish-exclusive. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 03:57, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Post Shirley related news (Support or opposition) here C00l Beans Rox! 04:12, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Thrall? Source for the name.Dark Overlord 00:45, 26 February 2009 (UTC)